Above-ground burials in mausoleums have become very popular. It is well known to those skilled in the art that there are several causes of the decomposition of bodies placed in mausoleums. Some of these are related to the embalming and others to atmospheric conditions. It is not uncommon for the liquid products within the casket incident to decomposition to eventually penetrate through caskets containing the deceased and drip onto the floor causing severe consternation to the family, relatives and friends that may from time to time visit the mausoleum of the deceased.